Brett Stevens
"Why not your tower?!" ''- Brett Stevens' Motto. Brett Stevens, better known by his alias as the villain Suction Cup Man, is an American-born Xifas Member that has become notorious for climbing the tallest buildings (And missiles, trees, monuments, pretty much anything tall) around. This has attracted the attention of both heroes, Yakuza, and civilians, making him a rather well known villain. While what he does is climb everything tall, nothing too disruptive, he has been charged for numerous acts of public indecency, giving him a large enough criminal record to be regarded as a threat. This has angered him so much to the point that he has began to outright attack pro-heroes in fits of rage, mostly by using his quirk to restrain them before beating them up. Appearance Brett is a adolescent, brown-haired man with unkempt brown hair, with a rather muscular build as a result of his hobby of climbing really tall things. His casual clothes, according to some people, look a lot like a try-hard's attempt at cosplaying as Kirito, but with the black exchanged with white. The only difference is the lack of a coat. His best known outfit is quire minimalist, with only a pair of denim jeans held up by a brown, leather belt, a purple v-neck t-shirt with a tear mark on the right armpit, and a blue crash helmet. This outfit is finished off with a lapis-colored back pack containing supplies and 4 suction cups, with replacements stored inside his bag The suction cups, while stowed, look like Gunhead's Bracers and are attached to his limbs. Personality Brett is the literal definition of angry. Since being regarded as a public threat while all he has done was climb towers, he has become inherently disrespectful to anyone who holds a form of power, despising pro heroes, vigilantes and anti-villains to the point he hunts them down with ruthless vigor. Brett is also hostile to those with Mutant-type quirks, calling them "Freaks of Nature", "Hellspawn", "F***hats" and other crude names. Brett also shows disregard for public standards, continuing to climb towers even if authorities get involved, and has been known to be rather facetious in the face of danger. However, Brett has a good side. He can be a bit of a romantic when not in his explosive, angry mood, and has been known to offer advice to aspiring rock climbers. Unfortunately, this good side rarely comes up, as most people tend to focus on his misdeeds upon first meeting him. The only group Brett shows respect for is Xifas, his group, as their philosophy allows him to use his quirk freely without getting in trouble. However, he doesn't really get along with most of the members, especially Mute, as their personalities conflict strongly. History Recruitment into Xifas TBA Equipment * '''Suction Cups: '''Brett owns numerous suction cups. Why he has them is unknown, as his quirk allows him to climb things with the same effect. It is likely he has these Suction Cups to prevent his skin from tearing apart when he tries to pull off an attached limb. * '''Breach Charges: '''Stolen from military complexes, Brett uses these Breach Charges as mines to stop people from following him. They have a higher explosive radius than standard ones. Abilities * '''Annoyance Inducement: '''Brett is capable of annoying anyone he talks to with little effort. This is mostly due to the fact he swears and insults someone every few seconds. Criminal Record Below is a list of crimes Brett has committed * Public Indecency * Disregard for Authorities * Murder * Terrorism * Resisting Arrest * Arson * Assault * Hate Crimes against Mutant Quirks Stats Quotes * ''"YOU CAN'T KILL ME! At least, not until you figure out how to disband my quirk" * "Some A** Wagon died while trying to get me off his tower. You wanna know why I'm not sad? Because the f***boy was too busy talking to even pay attention to his fall." * "You're a bi*ch, a b*tch, a bi*ch, a b*tch, a B*****************************TCH!" ''- One of his many vulgar "Songs" * ''"Screw you, Laws!" * "You don't deserve to live, freakshow. Go to hell, where you belong!" ''- Insulting a Mutant Quirk user * ''"I may be a Libra, a sign known for their calmness, but I ACT LIKE A F***ING ARIES. WE DON'T KEEP CALM!" ''-Whenever someone tells Brett to Calm Down. * ''"F*** Yeah, Let's do this!" * "I smell money. GIVE IT TO ME!" Trivia * Brett's birthday is the date the first Suction Cup Man video was posted. * If Brett was a dere type, he'd be a Tsundere. * Brett is a Libra. However, he behaves more like an Aries. * Brett's hobbies include climbing buildings, yelling at clouds, swearing, and stealing money. * He bears resemblance to Suction Cup Man, a character made by Piemations, and behaves like Percy Jackson's portrayal of the god Ares. * As there was no photo of SCM without his suction cups, the author used an image similar to him, minus the stubble.